The Final Days
by sumsum2o0o
Summary: This is an Alternate universe where Percy and Annabeth live in district four, and they get reaped. What will hapen? Who will win? Who will die? Read and review please! First chapter is short, but I want to know if you guys like it first! Rated T for future content
1. Chapter 1: Before it all

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction, so tell me what you think please! Warning that it's pretty short, I want to see what you all think of it! **

* * *

I wake up to the scent of salt and seaweed, caused by the coastal breeze that is always prominent here in district four. My older -by a year- brother, Malcom is still asleep in his bed across the room. Today is the day of the reaping. Today is the day that two children from each of the twelve districts get chosen to fight to the death.  
I sit up, stretching the sleep out of my body. I get out of bed, and find one of my best sundresses. We're ordered to dress nicely for the reaping, probably incase we get reaped, because it's broadcasted over the whole country of Panem.  
I slip into the soft silk of the dress, which groups by my waist, and other than that is very flowy. The orange fabric, faded from the many uses it goes through, stands out against my tan skin. I braid my hair quickly, then head out the door, passing through the small kitchen before exiting the house.  
I find myself on an empty dirt road, most people are either still sleeping, or staying in their house to prepare for the reaping. I walk down the road slowly, feeling every bump, and every pebble through my thin ballet flats.  
The smell of the ocean strengthens as I make my way towards the beach. I feel the transition from dirt to sand happen slowly, so I take off my shoes, holding them in my hand as I continue to walk. I can feel the soft sand make its way between my toes, caressing my feet with each step I take.  
Down the beach, I see a silhouette of a figure, standing and watching the crashing waves of the ocean. Their hands are shoved in their pockets, and I can tell from all the way down the beach that their hair is messy. And I know exactly who this guy is.  
I make my way down the beach quickly, and his figures start to come into view. His raven black hair is messy as usual, his white button up-shirt messy. He is wearing khaki pants, and closed-toed shoes. Reaping day is the only day that you could get this kid to wear anything other than sandals.  
"Hey Percy." I murmur as I move next to him, also gazing at the ocean, seeing if there was anything in particular he was looking at. His actual name is Perseus, Perseus Jackson, but everyone just calls him Percy.  
I feel his gaze shift over to me, "Hey Annabeth," He says, "Are you ready for the reaping?"  
I look back over at him, looking into his seaweed green eyes, "I don't know. How many times is your name in there?" I asked him, knowing that he used tesserae for his mother and himself.  
"Probably around forty, I lost count," He mumbled, looking out to the sea again.  
I keep my stare at him, "Theres still thousands of slips in there,I doubt you'll get chosen."  
He looks down at the sand near his feet, "Yeah but forty something versus eight or nine? I mean someone gets picked every year, don't they?"

* * *

**AN: I told you it was short! Leave any suggestions in the reviews please! I'll accept constructive criticism**


	2. Chapter 2: The reaping

**AN: Sorry my chapters are so short I'm balancing school and lacrosse and homework and everything so cut me some slack please. Give me constructive criticism!**

* * *

He looks down at the sand near his feet, "Yeah but forty something versus eight or nine? I mean someone gets picked every year, don't they?"  
"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean it will be you." I say, looking up into his green eyes, and I slip my hand into his.  
He squeezes my hand slightly, and returns my gaze. "Its going to be someone, might as well be me, huh? Not like anyone really cares about me."  
"What about me?" I frown, "I care about you." I say softly, then I pull my hand from his and turn around. "The reaping is going to start in half an hour so you might as well get ready." I mumble, then start to walk back to my house. That is, I would be walking back to my house if he didn't wrap his arm around my wrist and spin me around.  
"Look, I'm sorry, and I honestly don't want to be in a fight with you on reaping day, just incase... something happens." He says, almost all in one breath, "And I care about you, too." He adds softly.  
I cant help but smile a little, "That's nice and all, but we still need to get to the reaping," I say with a small smirk, hiding how much what he said really means to me.  
"Alright, let's go." He said, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked together towards the reaping.

* * *

As I stand in the crowd I look around, scanning the heads of everyone. Eventually I see Percy standing with all the guys our age, he's making fun of the speech that our escort makes every year, and I can't help but laugh a little. He looks back over at me, and mouths something that I couldn't catch, I was about to mouth something back when the escort walked over to the giant bowls.  
"Ladies first!" She exclaimed, reaching her hand into the ball and swirling it around, coming up with a single piece of paper. "Annabeth Chase!" She calls out, my vision tunneled. I stand there, my mouth gaping a little, then start to walk forward slowly, trying to keep tears out of my eyes.  
"My I think we have a fighter ladies and gentlemen!" The escort proclaimed, then made her way over to the bowl filled with boy's names. She reached in and pulled a piece of paper out, "My! This is odd, two siblings!" She started,"Malcom Chase!"  
My eyes dart out into the crowd and I see Malcom, his face cold, angry, and probably even scared, too. He walks forward to the stage, and stands next to me.  
"My! you can see the resemblance!" Our escort said in her annoying accent, "Now, are there any volunteers?" She asked.  
I looked out into the crowd, doubting anyone would volunteer, but then I hear someone yell, "I volunteer!" My eyes dart to where I heard the voice come from, and I see Percy stepping forward, and the crowd parting away from him.  
Malcom steps off of the stage as Percy walks up, "And what's your name?" The escort asks and hands him the microphone.  
"Perseus Jackson." He says, his facial features are similar to how Malcom's were, but theres something else, determination.  
"Ladies and gentlemen this years tributes for district four!"


	3. Chapter 3: The train ride

"Ladies and gentlemen this years tributes for district four!"  
We are whisked behind the stage, and forced onto the train right away. Nobody waits for us, nobody to say goodbye to. I was going to say goodbye to Malcom and my father, since my mother died when I was born, but there's no way to, now.  
I just have to hope that I can win, but I don't know how I will, I won't be able to force myself to kill Percy. I Can't do that. He means to much to me.  
Speaking of Percy, we have a weird relationship. We call each other best friends, but we do things that most best friends don't. We hold hands a lot, and we sit so close I'm practically on his lap sometimes, sometimes I literally sit on his lap, and I would be lying if I said that we've never kissed before.  
As we get on the train, the doors close right after us, and I finally let my tears go, I can make myself look presentable tonight, since its an overnight ride. "Percy why'd you volunteer?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Because nobody else was going to. He said, looking into my eyes. I felt his thumbs brushing against my cheeks, wiping away my tears, "Smile a little, it makes you twenty times more attractive." He mumbled, and I could help but laugh a little and whack him in the arm.  
"Can we like sit down and watch the other reapings or something?" I ask, wiping the rest of my tears from my face.  
"Yeah, sure thing." He says, and we walk over to one of the plush couches and sit down. I curl up into his side, and stretch my legs across his, to anyone else we probably look like some couple who's been dating for a while, we've just known each other since we were twelve.  
We watch the reapings, and as usual tributes from districts one and two look incredibly fierce, and tributes from the outer districts look incredibly not.  
"What do you think the other tributes think of us?" I looked at Percy, questioning him.  
"Well we're from district four, so we're already somewhat part of the careers if we want. And I think volunteering is pretty intimidating, especially since Malcom was your brother," He said, looking at me, "Trust me, we are going to get out alive."  
"But there's only one winner." I said, confused of his tactics.  
"We'll find a way." He said in his most confident voice I couldn't argue with.  
"Okay." I said quietly.  
Just then, the escort, Julia Grafy came into the room, "You two ought to be hungry, theres food on the- oh! I see you two must have been acquainted before the reaping." She says, and we both try to untangle ourselves from each other.  
I feel my cheeks get hot, I must be as red as a tomato. "Yeah. I'm hungry." I say, and stand up, smoothing down my sundress before walking into the dining area.

* * *

**(AN: I'm not going to talk about them eating because I would rather get to training and everything faster)**  
After we ate, I went into my room, showering and getting ready for bed. I tied my hair up wet, used to sleeping with wet hair after years of midnight swims in the ocean and walking home in the pouring rain, not bothering to dry my hair afterwards.  
Sleep comes quickly, next thing I know it's the morning, and Julia Grafy is at my door, yelling "Wake up we have a big big day planned!"  
I groan and wake up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I pull on a white dress, that reaches my mid thigh and slip on gladiator sandals -the first shoes i find- then walk out of the door, leaving my hair in its natural curls.  
When I walk into the dining area, Percy is talking with one of our mentors, and he stops and stares at me when he first sees me.  
My cheeks turn red, "What are you looking at?" I ask, "Is something wrong? Should I go change? Do I look stupid or something?"  
"No. You look like a Greek Goddess." Percy says, smiling at me. He's obsessed with Greek mythology, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't interesting, but this kid, it's the only thing you can make him read.  
"Oh." I manage to say, then I sit at the table with them, and eat my breakfast.  
Soon the Capitol comes into view. "You'll meet with your stylists today, they'll tell you what to wear, and everything for the parade tonight. Training starts tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4: The parade

**AN: I know my updates are few and far between, and when they are they're really short, its just that I'm really busy. I expected this whole week off of school and lacrosse, but in reality I have practice every morning at 8AM. I'm sorry about the mistakes I make, too. Quick question for all of you: Would you rather have more updates and shorter chapters (by shorter I mean from 500-1000 words) Or less updates and longer chapters (1000-2000 words)?**

* * *

Soon the Capitol comes into view. "You'll meet with your stylists today, they'll tell you what to wear, and everything for the parade tonight. Training starts tomorrow morning."  
We arrive at the Capitol, and the train station is flooded with people in fancy wigs, extravagant cloths, and lots of cameras.  
I -being the claustrophobic nerd I am- start to freak out when I see how many people there are. The thing about my claustrophobia is that I'm fine with tight places, just not with lots of people.  
Percy sees me freaking out to myself and takes my hands in his, "Just stay close to me," He says, and we venture into the sea of people -if you could call them that-.  
We make our way through the people, Percy infront of me to part the crowd so I don't have to push through all of them. Our hands are still intertwined, and I'm practically shoved up against his back from all the people, so his arm is bent a a weird angle.  
When we finally make it out of the crowd and into the training center lobby I wrap my arms around him quickly, mumbling a "Thank you," To him.  
"It's nothing," He says as we make our way to the elevators, going to the fourth floor.  
"Your stylists will be here in a few hours to go over what you're wearing for the parade tonight. lunch will be served in a few hours, dinner you will eat with your stylist, you have the next few hours to your leisure." Julia Grafy tells us before going off on her own.  
"So do you want to do something together or are you going to go off into your own thing?" Percy asks, still standing in the area right infront of the elevators.  
"I dunno." I shrug, "And thanks again for the whole crowd thing." I say, looking at my feet.  
"It's no problem." He says, "I'm probably gonna check out what's on TV if you want to come with me." He says, looking at me, before walking into the lounge. I follow him, sitting next to him on the couch.  
We watch TV for a while, eat lunch, watch more TV, then our stylists arrive.  
My stylist arrives, and leads me to what must be my bedroom. There is a set of clothes laid out on the bed, obviously what I am going to wear.  
"Before we move onto your clothes we need to work on you. She says, and she spends at least an hour plucking, waxing, brushing, pulling, and recurling various hairs on my body.  
My nails receive a fresh coat of nail polish and my face is covered in foundation and concealer before my features are re-painted on by her skilled hand.  
Eventually I am able to pull on my dress, which is a blue silk, flowing like the waves of the sea. It's simple, yet elegant, and extenuates my best figures. As I move, twisting my body back and forth, the fabric swirls around me like a whirlpool.  
After a few minutes of standing infront of the mirror and admiring my stylist's handiwork, Julia is rapping at my door complaining about how we're going to be late for the first thing we have to do as tributes.  
I leave my room, making my way over to the elevators. When I get there, Percy is already. He's wearing a black suit, with a tie that has similar qualities of my dress. "Wow, Perce, never thought I'd see you in a suit."

* * *

**(AN: I know It randomly changes to past tense here I'm sorry IM really bad with present tense please forgive me, the story will most likely stay in past tense after this.)**

* * *

"Yeah, don't get used to it." He said, tugging on his tie uncomfortably.  
I pouted at him mockingly, "Aw, Is poor wittle Percy uncomfortable in his suit?" I joked, fixing his tie for him.  
"Oh sure because you must be real comfortable in your dress." He retorted, and I twirled a little in the dress.  
"I actually like it." I said, running the fabric between my fingers.  
"Oh really?" He asked in a pretty sarcastic voice, and I knew he was going to say more, but we were interrupted by the stylists, who were rushing to get us downstairs by the chariots.  
Percy and I sat on the edge of the chariot, talking and such until we had to be ready for the parade itself.  
Percy was standing on my right, and my hand was engulfed in his. I didn't really wave to many people as we paraded the Capitol, but Percy is great in public.  
And just as fast as it began, it ended.  
When we got back inside, Percy was pulled aside by our mentor, as Julia whisked me away to my room, saying how I needed sleep for training in the morning.  
Before I fell asleep I heard a knock on my door, and a voice saying "Goodnight Annabeth." But I was too far gone to decipher who it was.


End file.
